The Wonders of Mistletoe
by OneDream123
Summary: It's that time of year again when Winter and Christmas comes around. What happens when two people who have feelings for each other meet again, though they are afraid to give into those emotions called, love. They unexpectedly end up under the mistletoe?


**Wow has it been that long since I posted a fic? o.o Well then.. Umm so, I have written a couple of fanfictions, though I had started them and never finished them. I was like oh I'll get to them at some point, or I'll post it whenever xP And now I just have a whole bunch of finished/unfinished fanfictions sitting in my documents. So I decided, hey why not just post them! I originally wrote this fanfiction when it was 2012 Christmas and I know it isn't Christmas anymore, but I wanted to post it anyway! The characters may be a bit OOC, but I hope not that much xP So... enough of my blabbing enjoy the Jerza Fluff c:  
**

* * *

It was that time of year again, all of the people of Fiore were joyfully putting up their Christmas lights, decorations, and trees. The whole town looked so colourful and bright with everything that was done up for the holiday season. Of course in Fiore, Fairy Tail was busy decorating and getting ready for the holidays as well.

"Hmm, it's missing something?" Lucy spoke out, as she turned around eyeing every wall, corner, and everything inside the guild, but there was just something that seemed to be lacking. She pondered for a bit it was driving her mad, until it hit her.

"Mistletoe!" She squealed out joyfully, as she grabbed out a pair of mistletoe from the bag she was carrying from shopping earlier.

"MISTLETOE!?" Juvia came running over to where Lucy was and came so scarily close, that Lucy thought she was going to attack her.

"Uh...yes... mistletoe, you know the plant that you put up on the ceiling somewhere and then when two people go under it, it's tradition for them to kiss under it." Lucy backed away slowly and nervously, as Juvia calmed down a bit.

"Yes, Juvia knows about Mistletoe. Juvia hopes you are not putting that up just so you can get to kiss Gray under it?" She glared at Lucy with an evil look in her eyes.

"O-of course not, Juvia. Don't be silly, we have talked about this before haven't we? I don't like Gray in that way... so you don't have to worry." Lucy said nervously, as she gave a small scared smile at her.

Almost instantly her expression went from angry Juvia, to completely happy and in love with Gray expression.

"Alright, but Juvia will be watching you." Lucy let out a big sigh, as the water mage walked away all giddy and happy.

Lucy then returned back to putting up the Mistletoe in a place where people would most likely get caught under, and she chuckled gleefully looking to see if it was alright.

The guild doors slowly swung open as Master Makarov walked in with three people who were now sorta well known to the guild.

One with blue hair and a tattoo across his right eye, a woman with sleek long black hair and brown eyes, the third one was a teenage girl with long wavy pink hair and green eyes.

"I hope you don't mind but, I did bring some people to join us here on this joyous holiday." Master Makarov announced as everyone in the guild got quiet then cheered happily welcoming their new guests.

Natsu and Gray on the other hand continued to fight and bicker like they usually did,

"You wanna piece of me ice brain, I'm all fired up!" The pink haired dragon slayer yelled at his rival, as his hands burst into flames.

"Bring it on, flame breath!" The ice mage yelled back, as he began to build up his ice make magic in his hands. The two were suddenly stopped when Erza yelled at the two fighting idiots in front of her,

"Geez, will you two ever stop fighting? You sound like a married couple!"

Erza huffed out angrily and annoyed, she then looked over at the door and her eyes caught sight of a person who she had been longing to see, Jellal.

"We are not a married couple!" They both said in unison, then quickly looked back at Erza. Who's expression instantly softened and suddenly forgot about the two mages fighting just a few seconds ago.

"Hey, Erza. Isn't that your friend, Jellal?" Natsu commented, she nodded in response and walked away from the two, completely ignoring their complaining words.

Erza slowly walked up to him keeping her face calm and composed as she stopped right in front of him,

"It's been a while hasn't it, Jellal?" She said in a friendly tone, a smile slowly arose on both their faces.

"It has, hasn't it? How have you been, Erza?" She had so many questions to ask him about their relationship, about how he was doing, but she decided to keep those aside for now.

"I guess you could say I've been alright, how about you? Also, how come you three are here, I mean it's not bad that you are, but what if you are caught?" Her expression went from happy to worried in a blink of an eye, but Jellal just slightly chuckled at her question and gave a slight smile.

"I'm fine, Erza, I don't think that anyone is going to figure out where we are and on Christmas Eve? They are probably all with their loved ones, and Makarov came to tell us to come spend Christmas with Fairy Tail so that we three wouldn't be so lonely on such an event."

_Flashblack..._

"_Jellal, Ultear, I'm bored." The pink haired mage sighed in boredom and played with strands of her hair. _

"_Sorry, Meredy, we can't exactly do much since we can't just go out and see someone, but we can think of something?" Ultear tried to help out with the problem, but nothing really seemed to help. _

_The blue haired mage sat quietly by the window with his arm rested on the window sill, propped on his cheek, staring out at the snowy atmosphere deep in thought._

"_Thinking about Erza again, Jellal?" He was brought back to reality by the name of who was and hopefully he thought, still was one of his good friends._

"_Hmm, oh no I-I wasn't just lost in thought..." He trailed off and sighed, looking at the two people who had helped him escape his prison and started their own independent guild together._

_The doors to their small hideout were opened suddenly and a short yet old looking man walked in with a serious expression across his aged face. _

"_What are you all doing alone here on Christmas?" The man spoke up in a curious voice staring at the three people sitting around the small home._

"_Makarov, what are you doing here?" Jellal responded back, curious as to how and why he was here._

"_Well, of course I came here to ask you three to come by Fairy Tail for Christmas, you don't expect to always wallow in the darkness forever. Because of your mistakes in the past now, do you? You all need to be less punishing on yourselves and just be a bit more joyful." The guild master stated with a wide grin on his face,_

"_Would they welcome us there, what if we got caught?" The pinkette questioned worrisome, _

"_Do not worry about that, it's Christmas everyone is off duty for the holidays and you three have changed a lot and have learned from your mistakes, so I don't think anything bad will happen. Plus, it's Christmas and I don't want to see people sad, some people do want to see you like. Erza, Juvia, Gray?"_

_The three independent guild members looked at eachother and all nodded in agreement and stared back at the guild master._

"_Alright, we will accompany you back to the guild." They all said together, as they all made their way out of their home and to the guild in Fiore. _

_End of flashback..._

"Oh, so that's how you all came here? That was nice of the Master to invite you guys here." Jellal nodded his head and a slight blush could be seen on his face, which didn't go unnoticed by the Scarlet haired S-Class mage.

"Yes, that's how we came here, we were sorta confused at first as to why he would want us here, I mean we were criminals before, always causing trouble and suffering towards others..." He trailed off which left Erza furious,

"You're different now though! You all have changed...seven years went by so quickly and you saved many lives by defeating those dark guilds. I was finally able to see the Jellal I used to know again... because I-I missed him..." She said, rather quick in spite of her boiling anger, mixed with her feelings that she felt would run rampage and make her says things, she might either regret or be happy she said.

"O-oh, well you are right, Erza, you're always right. I guess we have been rather hard on ourselves... me in particular... I am sorry, Erza." She smiled at him and rolled her eyes,

"You don't always have to be so sorry for everything, what ever damage was done in the past has been healed over time. I was mad with you at a time, but to see you like your old self just makes me so happy... like I finally got my friend back." They both blushed and didn't say a word to eachother afterwards, and just stared deeply into each others eyes.

"Hey, look over there!"

"Ooooooh, Someone's underneath the mistletoe!" Happy, happily chimed in and pointed over to a couple who were standing right under it.

"Who is?" Natsu asked and looked toward where Happy's paw-like finger was pointing at,

"Jellal and Erza are under the mistletoe! Ooooooh they liiiiiiike eachother!" The blue exceed rolled his tongue while speaking, then chuckled gleefully again and flew over to the two. Soon a whole crowd of people were surrounding them.

Erza and Jellal both rose their eyebrows in suspicion at eachother and looked up which made them seriously blush and look at eachother again.

"W-who put that there?" She spoke out stuttering and looked around when a nervous Blonde haired celestial mage raised her hand and giggled.

"Come on, Erza. It's not that bad besides it's tradition so you have to." The Scarlet haired mage was about to rage at the blonde, but decided not to. She sighed in defeat and stared back at Jellal who seemed to be quite calm with a certain smile on his face.

"Jellal you don't have t-"

"No, Erza... I was unfair to you the last time and I told you lies to cover up my own fears. I'm not going to back out this time." He placed a hand on her cheek gently and wiped away a silent tear that had slipped out.

"Jellal..." was all she could say before their faces inched closer to each others as everyone watched in awe and excitement.

They both closed their eyes and finally after so long their lips met, they suddenly didn't care that they were being watched or that they were under mistletoe. All that mattered at that very moment, was that they were finally able to express their feelings without any danger or regrets of being apart. Everyone then cheered and spoke sweet words out towards the couple beneath the mistletoe.

The scarlet haired S-class mage thought to herself, '_They are never gonna stop harassing me about this now, are they?'_

They slowly removed their lips from one another and looked at eachother,

"Erza, there's something that I have been wanting to tell you...but I haven't been able to say..."

"Hmm, and what is that?" She titled her head in confusion and waited for whatever he was about to say,

"Remember how I said-"

"Yes, I remember you said you had a fiancé, but your so bad at lying." Jellal smiled slightly and scratched the back of his head from embarrassment,

"Well, yeah and that I really meant to say was that, you are the one that's dear to me and you're my reason for living... Erza... I-I love you and I always have and always will..." He eyed her with a serious expression that was caring and loving with a sweet smile that played on his lips,

"Jellal... that was so deep of you to say, I-I love you too..." They kissed once again, but people had gone back to what they were doing previously so that they could have their moment together.

"Hey, let someone else have a turn!" Someone said, the blue haired mage gave a death glare at the speaker and tightened his grip on her waist, as did she tightened her grip on his neck. The unknown speaker then scarily ran away for dear life.

"Jellal, do I detect jealousy?" The scarlet haired mage smirked in a joking manner, keeping her face close to his own.

"Maybe I was or maybe I wasn't? But, no other guy is aloud near your lips but me, alright?" He smiled softly at her and caressed her cheek with his hand.

She blushed madly and only nodded in reply, since she was too happy and embarrassed to say anything else.

* * *

**So how was it? I hope it wasn't too cheesy or yeah o~o don't kill me! Jellal and Erza's relationship is just sooo heartbreakingly sad and romantic and I wanted to make a more up beat type fic with them! I hope you guys liked it and please review! I love seeing all your guy's reviews, it makes me feel all happy and warm inside c: **


End file.
